On Vacation
by Kayyberry
Summary: A story I wrote for Kyra, we both died laughing while reading and writing this.  ky-kun: Kyra  Ky-chan: Kyla  me!   We decided Kyra was more manly, so she gets -kun.


'She won't believe me, why would she? This is _crazy. _I have to tell her anyway, of all people, _she _needs to know.'I run into the choir room, "KYRA!"

Kyra turns, and give me an irritated look, "What do you want?"

I jump down the stairs and pull her towards the piano. "This is going to sound really crazy, but... Kakuzu has been following me around." I whisper,

"okay."

"Okay? You believe me?"

"Yeah, I kinda have to, because... Hidan's been following me too, and he's ANNOYING!"

The bell rings, and Kyra pulls me to my seat.

"So, what are we gonna do about—"

"Kyra! Kyla! Quiet when the announcements are on!" interrupts.

-After Choir-

"So what are we gonna do about this?" Kyra finishes, "I feel like we're going crazy! Are we crazy?"

"probably..." I answer,

Kyra hits me on the head, "BAKA! Wrong answer!"

We open the doors of the music hallway, and go out into the Courtyard. In front of us stands 10 people in black cloaks, with red clouds on them.

I pull Kyra aside, "y-you see them too, right?"

She blinks, "y-you mean the Akatsuki? If so, then yes... Kyla... We've gone insane..."

I nod.

"You have good reason to be afraid of us." Pein says,

at the same time, we say, "we're not afraid."

Pein gives a confused look, "oh... well... good... You are now the dogs of the Akatsuki, you mu—"

"Do you mean dogs—like loyal servants or dogs—like woof?" I interrupt.

Kyra raises her hand, "can I be a cat?"

"WHAT? NO!" Pein yells, "you belong to the Akatsuki you must do what we say!"

"Like Simon Says?" I ask,

"No, like _Akatsuki_ Says." Kyra corrects me,

"this should be _fun_." Deidara says sarcastically.

"You two are partners," Pein explains, "So you wi—"

"WAIT, Wait, wait... Partners? Or PARTNERS?" I ask,

"What?" He asks,

"Well... we... kind of..." Kyra say shyly.

"We think you're all gay." I say flatly,

they all yell their protests,

"SHUT UP!" Pein yells, "Girls, GET ON THE FLYING BIRD BEFORE I KILL YOU!"

"Well!" I hiss, as I climb onto the bird.

It's just me, Kyra, and Deidara now.

Deidara pouts, "do you really think I'm gay?"

"N-No w-we..." Kyra stutters (← soo cute when this happens)

"No, we think you're bi." I answer,

"who would I EVER date that's a guy?" He yells,

"Itachi!" Kyra yells,

"EW! NO!" Deidara yells, "Sasori..." I say,

Deidara's face gets bright red, "n-no, that's crazy..."

Me and Kyra look at each other and smile.

"We're here! Actually, I'm happy you're here, I always wanted cute little sisters like you girls."

I give Kyra a sly smile, she looks at me and says, "No. Kyla, that's incest!"

"Incest?" Deidara says, confused.

I cover her mouth, "shh! I-It's nothing Dei-Dei!"

We walk into the hideout and sit down on Pein's command.

I raise my hand.

Pein asks, "you have a question?"

"yes"

"is it stupid?"

"There are no stupid questions."

"Is it _relevant_?"

"...maybe..."

"Ugh... What is it?"

"Why us?"

"Why who?"

"Why _me and Kyra_?"

Pein sits back in his chair, "we marked you both at birth, we just had to wait for the right time to collect you both."

Kyra laughs, "you're insane! I didn't meet Kyla until 8th grade."

Pein sighs, "Have you noticed how your names are similar? Kyra and Kyla. That's not just a coincidence. You two are special."

-2 years Later-

"Ky-kun! Wake up!" I yell at Kyra,

she looks at me, and growls, "What. Do. You. WANT!"

I look offended, and say, "we have a mission!"

She looks at the clock on the wall of our room, "at 8 in the morning?"

"N-no, at 6 in the morning, but I'm telling you at 8 in the morning..." I squeak,

"Ky-chan, you IDIOT!" Kyra jumps out of bed,

I make sure to stay out of arms reach, "I wanted to let you sleep!"

Kyra sighs, "what's the mission?"

I smile, "finding recruits..."

Kyra pulls on her cloak, "what? Why?"

"Because the last mission, you got irritated, and killed everyone in the village." I say,

"So?"

"We were only supposed to kill one person."

"Who needs the Hidden Sound Village anyway?"

-2 Weeks Later-

"D-Dead?" I ask wearily,

"sadly yes," Pein answers, "Sasori will be missed dearly."

The room is completely silent, that makes three dead—Sasori, Hidan, and Kakuzu.

Anger builds up inside of me, "Why can't we just go and kill the brats!"

"They're getting stronger..." Kyra says quietly,

"but that doesn't mean we shouldn't try!" I protest,

Deidara nods in agreement, "lets kill them all!"

"That's all we can do at this point," Pein agrees.

Itachi taps me and Kyra on the head, and says, "follow me."

We follow him out side, it's raining,

he looks at us and says, "I love you both dearly... No matter how much you drive me _crazy_, I think of you as sisters. You've done well in the short time you've been here."

We look at each other,

'Why is he saying this?'

Itachi looks down, "I probably won't be returning from this war that we've started, there's no doubt in my mind, that Sasuke will try to kill me, and like Kyra said,they're getting stronger. Something tells me that he might end up being successful in his attempts."

The rain hides my tears, and I hear Kyra sniffle, "it's okay, he's just going on vacation Ky-chan."

-8 Months Later-

Itachi was right, this is war. 10 dead—Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, Konan, Kisame, Deidara, Tobi, Pein and Zetzu.

They—The Hidden Leaf Village—they're looking for us—me and Kyra. I hear them yell, "If you find them KILL ON SIGHT!"

"Keep quiet..." Kyra whispers,

They're getting closer.

I look up to Kyra—who's holding onto me, "where are we going if they find us?"

"To be with the rest of the Akatsuki.."

"on vacation?"

"yeah, on vacation..."


End file.
